Parfois, l'amour dure
by Mademoiselle Twix
Summary: Parfois l'amour dure, parfois pas. C'est ce qu'apprend Temari quand elle tombe nez à nez avec son ancien amoureux, lors d'une remise de diplôme. Heureusement, dans cette épreuve, la jeune fille n'est pas seule. [Mention d'un Neji/Ten - Hina/Naru et Tema/... OS basé sur la chanson d'Adèle Someone like you. Parce que l'amour est un combat quotidien, surtout quand on se fait larguer.]


**Eh bien, que dire ? Tout d'abord bonjour et bienvenue. Je ne vais pas m'étendre plus, je tenais juste à vous dire que cet OS est particulier pour moi. Il est un peu autobiographique (même si extrêmement romancé) et j'ai mis beaucoup de cœur à l'écrire. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>Parfois, l'amour dure.<strong>

Temari prit une grande respiration, croyant que ce geste allait chasser la boule de stress qui stagnait en son ventre. Elle ouvrit les yeux et fixa l'entrée en arche de son lycée. Une banderole décorait l'ouverture.

C'était le jour de la remise des diplômes.

N'y tenant plus, la jeune femme entra et continua jusqu'à la cour intérieur du bâtiment. Aussitôt, de bons et nombreux souvenirs l'assaillirent, puis des neutres et enfin des mauvais.

Elle essaya de sourire, en vain.

La cour était pleine, remplie d'anciens élèves et de professeurs. Des petits groupes s'étaient formés et l'un d'eux attira son attention. Sa meilleure amie lui faisait signe.

Aussitôt, Temari se dirigea vers elle, slalomant entre les personnes qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Mais elle ne réussit pas à toutes les esquiver. Sans le vouloir, son épaule rencontra celle d'un garçon aussi grand qu'elle.

"Excusez-moi, dit-elle aussitôt.

- Pas grave, lui répondit-on.

Les yeux de la blonde croisèrent ceux du brun. Temari regarda Shikamaru, surprise.

Son estomac se contracta aussitôt et elle recula de quelques pas. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis quelques mois. Depuis que Shikamaru avait rompu.

Temari avait mal et la douleur s'accentua quand elle vit que son ancien amoureux tenait la main d'une autre fille, tellement différente d'elle-même.

**J'ai entendu dire que tu t'étais installé,**

**Que tu avais trouvé une petite amie,**

**Et que tu es marié maintenant.**

Sans rien dire de plus, Temari se détourna du nouveau couple et poursuivit son chemin. Elle fixa sa destination sans ciller, cherchant à faire disparaître tout le mal être qui l'habitait à présent.

Dès qu'elle arriva vers Tenten, cette dernière se jeta sur elle. Savoir sa meilleure amie à ses côtés soulagea ses mauvais sentiments.

- Ca va, tu gères ?, murmura la macaronnée, qui avait suivi le trajet de la blonde jusqu'à elle.

Temari opina et salua les autres membres du groupe.

Neji, le petit ami de Tenten était là, accompagné d'Hinata, sa cousine. Il y avait aussi Naruto, Kiba et Sakura. En attendant de pouvoir aller chercher leur diplôme, ils prirent nouvelles des uns et des autres.

- Pas trop dur les études de vétérinaires ?, demanda Tenten à Kiba, après avoir entouré son bras autour des épaules de Temari.

- Pas tellement pour l'instant, mais ça ne fait que deux mois que j'y suis. En tout cas, pas aussi dur que celles de médecine, n'est-ce pas Sakura ?

La fille aux cheveux rose leva les yeux au ciel.

- J'en peux déjà plus ! Mais le plus difficile, c'est de devoir travailler chez soi et d'aller à la fac que quelques petites heures par semaine.

- Pas évident tout ça ! Et dites, vous n'avez pas des nouvelles de Sasuke et des autres ? Je ne les ai pas vu ou parlé depuis la fin du lycée ?, demanda Neji.

La plupart secouèrent la tête et seul Naruto sut lui fournir une réponse.

- Sasuke fait une école de police, c'est chaud paraît-il ! Et j'ai vu Chôji l'autre jour, il s'intègre parfaitement à son CAP pâtisserie. Il m'a parlé de Shikamaru, il est entré dans une école d'ingénieur aéronautique réputée, comme il le voulait et va pas tarder à s'installer avec sa copine...

**J'ai entendu dire que tes rêves étaient devenus réalité,**

**Je suppose qu'elle t'a donné les choses que je ne t'ai pas donné.**

Tout d'un coup, la voix de Naruto faiblit. Il se retourna vers Temari.

- Merde, je suis désolée.

La blonde releva la tête et lui sourit. C'était plus facile avec ses amis.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Naruto, c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Au fait, je l'ai vu. Il est dans la cour, si tu veux aller le voir Neji.

L'Hyûga acquiesça et se détacha du groupe après l'avoir remercié. Les autres reprirent leur conversation là où elle s'était arrêtée mais Temari suivit Neji du regard. Bientôt, elle le vit serrer la main du Nara. Ils se mirent à parler et Shikamaru jeta un coup d'oeil furtif vers le groupe de Temari. Quand il vit que la blonde les regardait, il tourna la tête aussitôt.

**Vieil ami,**

**Pourquoi es-tu si timide ?**

**Ça ne te ressemble pas de te retenir ou de te cacher de la lumière**

Au moment où ils s'y attendaient le moins, la cloche sonna, comme dans leurs souvenirs respectifs. La directrice de leur lycée les invita alors à rejoindre les classes ouvertes pour chercher leur diplôme de fin d'étude.

Tenten resta collé à Temari tandis que les autres partaient devant.

- Ca doit faire à peine quatre mois qu'on a quitté le lycée et j'ai l'impression que c'était il y a des années !, s'exclama-t-elle. Regardes, c'est là où l'on se rejoignait le matin.

Tenten montra du doigt un coin de la cour où avait poussé l'un des rares platanes. Temari s'en souvenait aussi, puisque ce n'était pas si vieux.

Toutes deux entrèrent dans le bâtiment, suivant le flot d'élèves venus chercher leur diplôme du Bac. Elles passèrent devant une rangée de casiers et montèrent des escaliers. Temari sourit en pensant que c'était ici qu'elle avait passée les meilleurs moment de sa vie, même si elle n'avait pas encore vingt ans.

**Je déteste revenir soudainement sans être invitée,**

Une feuille en papier était collée à une porte. Elle indiquait "Terminal S". Les deux jeunes filles y allèrent. A l'intérieur de la salle de classe, elles retrouvèrent les autres.

- Ca y est le voilà, le précieux sésame !

Naruto déboula devant elles, une enveloppe officielle dans les mains.

- Fais attention à ne pas le perdre !

Naruto les regarda et tira la langue à Tenten.

- Vous devriez aller faire la queue, sinon il n'y en aura plus, blagua L'Uzumaki, avant de sortir de la salle, tout guilleret.

Tenten alla alors rejoindre Neji, qui lui faisait signe. Temari préféra rester à l'arrière de la queue qui s'était formée. Au bout, il devait sûrement y avoir leur professeur principal, avec une pile d'enveloppes pour chacun.

**Mais je ne pouvais pas rester éloignée, je ne pouvais pas me battre contre ça,**

Temari n'attendit pas longtemps. Quand elle se retrouva devant Kakashi, il la salua et lui donna enfin la lettre. Elle fit quelques pas et l'ouvrit. Quand elle y découvrit son diplôme - mention Bien, la blonde eut envie de pleurer.

**J'ai espéré que tu verrais mon visage et que tu te rappellerais,**

- Félicitation.

Shikamaru tenta un sourire face à la demoiselle. Temari cligna rapidement des yeux pour effacer les quelques larmes prêtes à partir. Elle vit qu'il tenait lui aussi l'enveloppe.

- Félicitation à toi aussi, répondit-elle, d'une voix étonnement calme. J'ai appris que tu avais intégré cette fameuse école dont tu me parlais tant. Félicitation encore.

Le Nara rosit légèrement, se souvenant lui aussi de ce détail. Il acquiesça, un peu gêné.

- Et toi ? Tu voulais faire une école d'art, non ?

- Oui, ils m'ont admise. C'est vraiment bien, ce qu'on fait là-bas !

- Cool, je suis content pour toi.

Quelqu'un appela le Nara, une voix de fille. Shikamaru soupira.

- J'y vais. Ma mère veut que je rentre le plus tôt possible, et tu connais l'état dans laquelle elle se met quand je suis en retard...

Il lui fit un signe d'aurevoir de la main et sortit de la salle de classe s'en se retourner.

**Que pour moi ce n'est pas fini.**

A son tour, Temari sortit. Elle vit Tenten collée à Neji et Hinata à Naruto. Elle haussa les épaules et s'appuya sur la rambarde du couloir ouvert. Elle avait une vue totale de la cour intérieure.

**Ne t'en fais pas,**

**Je trouverai quelqu'un comme toi,**

**Je n'espère rien d'autre que le meilleur pour toi.**

Elle vit une touffe de cheveux passer entre les autres têtes. Evidemment, il s'agissait de Shikamaru qui partait, toujours coiffé de cette petite queue de cheval hérissée. Il était suivi par cette fille que Temari n'avait jamais appréciée, mais qui l'avait remplacée.

Soudain, la blonde sentit la boule de stress, qui bloquait son estomac, s'estomper. Une force nouvelle l'iridia.

Sans faire attention à la foule qui s'agglutinait, Temari se pencha un peu plus sur la rambarde. Elle ouvrit la bouche, après avoir pris une grande respiration et cria :

**"Ne m'oublies pas"**

Elle ne savait pas si c'était un ordre ou une supplication, mais cela eut le mérite de faire arrêter la course de Shikamaru. Il se retourna, en même temps que toutes les autres personnes présentes.

Temari, les mains serrant très fort la rambarde froide, lui sourit.

Shikamaru, les yeux levés vers elle, fit de même. Puis, il porta ses deux mains près de sa bouche, comme un entonnoir et répondit :

**"Je me souviendrai"**

Et il partit.

Temari se décolla de la rambarde et marcha dans le couloir, passant devant les autres.

**Parfois l'amour dure, mais parfois c'est la douleur qui le remplace**

La jeune femme passa devant la classe où elle avait eu ses cours de Physique et Chimie. C'est là qu'elle avait rencontré Shikamaru. En passant des heures à la même paillasse, ils avaient appris à se connaître et à s'apprécier.

Elle descendit l'escalier et repassa devant la rangée de casiers. Elle s'en approcha et effleura celui qui avait été le sien pendant trois ans. Deux casiers vers la droite, il y avait eu celui de Shikamaru.

Puis, elle s'arrêta dans un coin de la cour, sombre et un peu sale, où personne ne traînait. Ce coin-là, elle l'aimera toujours. C'était l'endroit où ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois.

**Tu sais à quel point le temps passe vite,**

**Rien qu'hier,**

**C'était le moment de nos vies.**

Temari s'en détourna et prit la direction de la sortie. Sur le chemin, Tenten, Neji et ses autres amis la rejoingnirent. Tous ensemble, ils quittèrent le lycée, bras dessus, bras dessous.

**On est né et on a grandi**

**Dans la brume d'été,**

**Pris par la surprise**

**De nos jours heureux.**

Ils rigolèrent tous à une blague de Kiba.

Ca y est, ils passèrent sous l'arche de l'entrée, cernée par deux grosses portes métalliques. Temari ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter pour regarder une dernière fois ce lieu qui avait abrité tant de choses.

**Rien n'est comparable,**

**Pas d'inquiétudes ou d'attentions,**

**Ni regrets et erreurs.**

Effectivement, elle ne regrettait rien, même si cela lui laissait un pincement au coeur.

**Les souvenirs se font,**

**Qui aurait pu savoir à quel point ils auraient un goût amer ?**

- Eh les potes, ça vous dit de passer chez moi pour boire un verre ?, proposa Naruto.

- J'espère que t'as du champagne, nos diplômes méritent bien ça !, s'exclama Tenten avec un grand sourire.

- Et de la Vodka ?, renchérit Kiba. Ce soir, on se bourre la gueule !

- Je suis bien d'accord !"

Temari sourit à ses amis.

A côté d'elle, Tenten lui serra la main.

Tous ensemble, ils se mirent en route.

Temari remercia le ciel. Elle n'avait peut-être plus d'amoureux, mais elle avait des amis. Et c'était le plus important. Elle était sûre qu'aucun d'eux ne l'abandonnerai.

**Parfois l'amour dure, parfois c'est la douleur qui le remplace**

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>C'est fou ce qu'on a l'esprit et le cœur légers après avoir écrit ce genre de fiction. Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que vos amours à vous dureront toujours !<strong>

**Mademoiselle-Twix**

**Crédits:**

*Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, j'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas de les emprunter.

*Les paroles de la chanson sont d'Adèle, tirés de "Someone like you".

*Le reste m'appartient.


End file.
